Te Odio
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: El la odiaba, y ella siquiera lo conocia. El la aborrecia por ser la Hija de quien siempre amo, La odiaba porque si, y ella aunque asi lo quisiera no podía odiarlo jamás; VOLVIIIIIII


Buenas, hacia mucho tiempo no escribia un fic, he perdido un poco la mano, pero espero que les guste este , Extrañaba poder escribir asi que si les gusto comenten asi sigo! Graciassss

Te odio

\- ¿Sabes cuánto te odio?- le pregunto por enésima vez.

\- No amo- repitió la joven cansada, todos los días oía aquella pregunta. Se mantuvo con el rostro bajo, mirando sus pies.

\- tanto que verte desfallecer cada día, me saca una sonrisa.

\- gracias amo- susurro apenas la joven.

Salió del calabozo y ella quedo allí. Sola. nuevamente, como cada día que su amo la visitaba para recordarle cuanto la odiaba. Se dejo caer de rodillas y se arrastro a su pequeña esquina, se quedo allí. Tomo la cobija sucia que le habían dado y se tapo por completo.

¿Porque era que la odiaba?, ah sí, por ser hija De la Reina Kikyo y el Rey Hoyo. Sus peores enemigos, ¿Hacia cuanto estaba allí?, apenas si recordaba. Hacía meses, o quizás años que estaba allí, sola, sin ver la luz, a oscuras. No recordaba lo que era sentir la lluvia, o ver el sol, sus ojos dolían al ver la lámpara que venía cada día a traerle un trozo de comida. Estaba muriendo, pero quizás para eso había nacido. No tenía porque soñar, después de todo, siendo hija de Kikyo, su vida no había sido mejor que esta. Su madre también la odiaba, pues su belleza se vio perjudicada por su culpa, desde su nacimiento su madre había pasado complicaciones con el embarazo, obtuvo peso y perdió el brillo de su juventud, ya no era la mujer de los retratos, era otra, una que simplemente la odiaba por aquello. Varias veces aconteció que la oyó quejarse, diciendo que le había arrebatado todo lo que tenia, desde niña había sufrido su desprecio, no la miraba a los ojos y siempre le recordaba cuanto la odiaba... como su amo... Si que ambos se parecían. En cambio su padre, cuanto lo extrañaba, él si la amaba, la cuidaba y protegía. Era el sol de sus ojos, siempre la esperaba con brazos abiertos y una historia que contarle antes de dormir. Su mirada se entristeció, y unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon.

\- Papá...- susurro apenas, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran. Quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas podía mantener su propio calor, ya no tenía ganas de seguir sufriendo, quería ver a su padre, Se acurruco llevando sus rodillas a su pecho, tenia frio, aquella celda se estaba poniendo cada día mas fría, si no calculaba mal, debían estar pasando el otoño y el invierno azotaría prontamente. Apoyo su cabeza contra la pared y se dispuso dormir.

El amo nunca abandono el lugar, apago la vela y se quedo observando su presa en silencio. La escucho llorar y llamar a su padre. Y aguardo, quería oírla quejarse por estar allí, que lo maldiga o una palabra de odio hacia él, Pero nunca escucho nada, nunca oyó nada malo salir de su boca. Quería saber porque, porque no lo odia, cuando él se encargaba día a día de hacerla sufrir, le había quitado su libertad, la había humillado, la había tratado como un animal, y sin embargo, ella jamás lo maldijo por aquello. Apretó sus puños, molesto, hastiado. ¿Qué clase de ser humano se dejaba vencer así como así?, ella no quería pelear, solo se dejaba. La odio mas por aquello, por no tener dignidad.

Observo cómo sus ojos se cerraron, y decidió salir de aquel húmedo lugar. Subió las escaleras y cuesta arriba lo esperaba su siervo.

\- Amo- le llamo este suavemente

\- ¿Qué sucede Luí?

\- No cree...- empezó suavemente- que la joven merece un descanso...- sus palabras salieron tan rápidas que temió por su vida, se cubrió el rostro pensando que recibiría un golpe de parte de su amo.

El amo no contesto, siguió su camino. Luí se atrevió a seguirle.

\- ¿porque crees que lo merece?- quiso saber el amor girándose de repente , quedando frente a frente a su sirviente.

\- pues amo, su plan era que vengan por ella, y ha pasado un año y nadie ha venido a reclamarle, creo que ella no es algo que les importe.- dijo tomando aire en cada palabra pues los ojos rojos de su amo lo asustaban.

\- es su hija- dijo como algo obvio

\- sí, pero nadie ha hablado del tema, en el pueblo nadie la busca, no hay carteles, no hay nada.

El amo guardo silencio, y luego siguió su camino.

Claro que aquellas palabras de Luí no eran tomadas a la ligera, él sabía que tenía razón, pues su intento de formar una guerra había fallado , la misma nunca aconteció, porque lo que había calculado nunca sucedió, los del otro Reino jamás fueron por la niña, ni se preocuparon, ni enviaron un mensaje de amenaza queriendo rescatarle, después de todo Luí no estaba tan errado, parecía no importarles su vida. ¿Qué haría?, sintió a su conciencia hablar, vaya que hacía mucho tiempo no la oía. sonrió. Era tiempo de soltar un poco a la niña, ya había sufrido mucho. ¿La devolvería?, se quedo pensando en que provecho sacaría de ello, y decidió que por el momento lo pensaria...


End file.
